


授翻的车2

by Sika



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika





	授翻的车2

他们都在等着我的命令，把掌控他们欢愉的缰绳交给了我。

‘王生而为王。’我父亲常说：‘是天赋予的权力。’

 

我做了一两次深呼吸，手肘放在扶手上撑着脑袋；当我觉得自己足够平静时，我用一种调侃的语气，热切地控制着他们的欢爱：

“你不觉得那些皮制服太碍事了吗，阿尔芒？”我沉吟：“队长看起来不太舒服。”

 

我的猛兽轻轻一笑，上下打量士兵的制服，随即点点头。特雷维尔挺直了身子，把阿尔芒拉到他身侧去，后者苍白修长的手熟练地解着他的上衣。在他轻柔地帮他褪下戎装时，我看到队长像有时候的我一样，惊叹地看着我的影子那身光滑上的小地方——他的颈窝，或是颧骨的曲线。  
或是低头看着那对臀，无疑还有……掩盖在白色袍子下那双修长美好的腿。

队长又舔了舔唇，我完全理解。

厚厚的棕色衣服落在放着士兵武器的地板的旁边，靴子和裤子也在一连串响亮的咔咔声中被脱下来。而即便我并没有命令这个，特雷维尔还是突然一把把自己的内衬脱了下来，一丝不挂地站在阿尔芒身前。

我的猛兽有些惊讶，他愣了一会。他的手悬在离士兵胸膛几寸的空中，好奇的双眼打量着那位火枪手的身躯。

特雷维尔和我没有很大不同，也许比我瘦些。但他的肤色很特别——我听说他来自南边，那儿的人几乎都有一半西班牙血统。他的肤色近乎于黄褐色，在他浅棕色的头发反衬下格外迷人。  
他的伤疤更深——那头老战犬受过的伤要严重得多，因为他是那些负责确保我永远不会受伤的人之一。  
他的手更粗糙，他的姿态更凌厉，但眼睛却依旧温和，甚至他还在令人神魂颠倒的欲潮里、  
也比我的要温和。  
他美极了，我想仔细看看。

 

“给朕倒些酒来，特雷维尔。”我命令着，对他打了个响指。

那位士兵微微吃惊，他向我鞠躬，走到橱柜前照做了。当他往酒杯里倒着那烈酒时，我注意到我猛兽的眼神，朝床上严肃地点点头。

阿尔芒低垂着眼，从特雷维尔身边轻轻走过，踮着脚走到四柱床边。他躺在那身黑色兔毛里，解开他地白袍，微微抬起臀部，确保我能在左边的墙边，略低于他膝盖的扶手椅上得到最好的视角。

我贪婪地舔了舔大拇指，让他知道我确实享受到了——只有当特雷维尔端着我的酒杯过来时，我才能费力地将视线从他身上抽离。

我接过酒杯，毫不掩饰地打量着他肌肉虬结的身躯。他看起来像树，强健、粗糙、柔韧、永恒。他的手臂和双腿都覆着浅棕色的体毛，像他头上那顶凌乱蓬松的头发，只除了强壮的身体上还有苍白或暗红的伤疤。

他确实比我瘦些，不过肌肉轮廓更明显清晰。我可能比他强壮，但我不认为和特雷维尔角斗能轻易取胜。他一定更敏捷，他的本能由多年训练打磨得敏锐。

我愉悦地盯着他起伏的胸膛，然后低头看向他藏在一排深色体毛里坚硬的、渗着体液的阴茎。  
他不比我长多少，但绝对更粗，恐怕阿尔芒会觉得体验非常不同。

 

我抬头看向他清澈的蓝眼睛——绝对是我喜欢的部分。

“跪下。”我命令他。

他的眼睛睁得大大的，双腿打着颤。但他并没有立即遵从，这提醒了我不是每个人都能自然地跪下，就像我驯服的、忠诚的阿尔芒。我依然带着专横的冷静盯了队长一会儿，于是，当他真的弯下一条腿跪在我双脚间的地板上时，我感觉更加满意。

我倾身笑着，抬起他的下巴，在他嘴上落下一个绵长而疏懒的吻。他比阿尔芒粗鲁得多，胡茬刮着我的唇，这感觉挺陌生，但依旧让我愉悦。士兵呻吟着，他的双手紧抓着我的大腿，于是我知道了他也一样舒服。

我拉开他，惊叹于他眼中如山湖般变幻的景色。

“让。”我享受着他身上的震颤感：“你是让，是吗？”

“是……是的，陛下。”他喘息、颤抖。

我引诱般笑了笑，朝床上点头：

“那么好，他是你的了。让。”我低声说：“让我惊叹吧。”

当他爬上床，欲潮在他身上激起涟漪，他的眼神变得阴沉而富有侵略性。

阿尔芒在床上等着，带着一丝不安，但依旧信任我。他用他独有的引诱方式——像猫一样颤动，让他那身乳白色的肌肤和黑色的皮毛间鲜明而不洁的对比来替他完成这项工作。

美色面前，特雷维尔并不比我强大。

他饥渴地咆哮着，压在阿尔芒身上，啃咬着他的颈窝。阿尔芒泄出一声邪恶的、算计地叹息：一半是欢愉，一半是计谋。他只想让他发疯，而不是为了表达别的什么。而特雷维尔、天真、单纯，在这样的声音里深深颤抖。

他草草的从颈窝一路舔到我的影子的下巴，在离他的唇还有几寸时，他回头瞥了我一眼，请求我的允许。

我点头。

他立刻吻上阿尔芒，舔着他的唇，要他张开嘴巴。他像个饥渴的人在寻找甘露。

我的猛兽弓着身子，用他柔软的臀摩蹭着士兵的阴茎。而我听到了、特雷维尔即便陷于深吻，依然发出了一声渴欲的呻吟。在阿尔芒像所有圣约提到的最罪恶的一条一样，吮吸他下唇时，他动着腰臀，本能地寻求更多——他呻吟着，扯着阿尔芒那身白袍，渴望得到更多肌肤接触。

阿尔芒像个技巧娴熟的人，细细舔弄特雷维尔的肩。他直勾勾地看向我，我感觉我的阴茎也需要他帮忙了。上天啊，我知道这小混蛋有多棒，但我从来没在欢爱时能从这个角度看到全部的他。

这真的令人发狂。

 

我喝了一口烈酒，目眩神迷地回应着他的眼神。我用拇指擦过唇上残留的酒水，又贪婪地把它舔得干干净净，阿尔芒哀求着。我得意地咧嘴一笑：那一声可不是他计划好的。

特雷维尔也被这美妙的请求点燃了，他要把那身白袍从我的影子肩头扯下，令人惊讶的是，他寻找的是阿尔芒的双眼，而不是我的。他是在征求他的意见。我的月儿注意到了，他有些喘不过气来，他不习惯——是真的，我从未征询过他。

阿尔芒有些迷惘，他轻轻点着头，表示同意。于是士兵褪下他那身丝织，露出覆在下面的那身完美肌肤，白璧无瑕，完美无缺，几乎泛着白辉。壁炉里的火怒吼着，火光跃在他光洁如玉的大腿上，像金子一样灿烂。他的光彩非人所有，超凡脱俗。

那位队长扔掉丝袍，呆呆地看着阿尔芒赤裸的身体。他显然惊讶得大张着嘴，但我的猛兽没有注意到。他一直这样，眼神回避，不敢去看自己的身体。我试过让他看看，我发誓我试过。但他自我厌恶不仅侵蚀了他的内心，更让我疯狂。他荒谬地希望能变成另一个人，可将他变成任何人只会毁了这世间罕见的珍宝。

队长显然同意我的观点。他的指尖只敢轻拂过那身柔软，好像不敢再触碰它们一次。然后他忽然滑下身子，抓住阿尔芒的脚，亲吻着它。他在呢喃着我听不到的话，但那该死的声音就像在唱颂诗。我的影子睁大了双眼，他很诧异，他胆怯地瞥了一眼自己的腿被士兵渴慕的唇奉为珍宝，然后飞快地盯着我，好像我能帮助脱轨的世界恢复正常，但我和他一样困惑。

特雷维尔慢慢地爱抚、亲吻、舔弄着这条修长的腿，直到他摸到阿尔芒的髋骨。而虽然我的野兽那半硬的阴茎就在他下巴附近，他却只是回头侵犯起他另一只脚，为其倾注爱语与热烈的抚弄。

阿尔芒大部分时候都很迷茫，但当队长碰到他另一边髋骨并毫不吝啬地赞美他嫌恶的、那处硌人的线条时，我的皎月那双余烬般的大眼睛更迷蒙了一些，他愉悦地蹭着陷于情热的大腿。特雷维尔被鼓励了，他开始侵犯他的敏感点，他纤瘦的胸，甚至对阿尔芒永远也不忍看的凹陷的肋窝咕哝着他的敬畏。当那士兵开始细细啃咬他的臀部时，我听到了一些像：“你正像我梦里的你一样，不多不少，恰到好处”，而我的月儿阖上双眼，我从未听过他像那般呜咽。

 

第一次，在翻涌的欲潮里，一种陌生的忧虑悄然侵蚀着我的内心。

我愣住了，目不转睛地盯着阿尔芒的脸。我心里越来越恐惧，我怕我可能将一个比我更好的男人推向了我爱人的怀抱。

真的。我从未征询他的意见，我从未像特雷维尔那般虔诚地膜拜他。

我命令，我掠取。  
我赏赐，我惩罚。

我审视着他每一寸肌肤。胸口因恐惧而怦怦直跳。脚下的地板在一块一块坍塌。

我能忍受失去他吗？他知道比我更好的选择吗？

在让之后，他还会……选择我吗？

我发誓，要有足够的意志力我才能不把特雷维尔劈成两半，把他从房子里丢出去。

可是，我珍爱的阿尔芒……在士兵的唇重新缠上他的脖颈时，他张开了双眼，他在寻找我的眼睛。

主啊。感谢您。

即便被欲望侵蚀，我的月儿依旧明了我的担忧，因为他是如此聪慧，他不会错过我的一分一毫。  
他的脸在一瞬间变得柔软，  
他因渴欲而缠着特雷维尔的手臂松开了，  
他向我伸出手来，  
不是招手，不；  
他指着我。

 

‘是你。’他在告诉我：‘我的选择永远都是你。’

情潮的冲击像有力的浪冲刷着我，要我在幸福中哭喊。我眼前的整个世界几乎一片空白。

而他用他高昂的、纯粹的呻吟回应了我。

又一次，特雷维尔没有注意到我们的无声交流。他把它当作是鼓励，他卡入阿尔芒两腿间，慢慢地在阿尔芒耳边舔着圈，温柔地掰开他的腿。

我的猛兽在颤抖，抬高了他的臀，渴望着士兵给予的承诺。

特雷维尔又回头看向我，他迷惑的、漾着野性情欲的脸上也带着同样的问题。

我悠悠啜饮着我的酒，只是为了让他等等。我看着他在阿尔芒身上颤抖、喘息，看着他阴茎渗出的液体滴落在床单上。

我看向他的眼睛，数到五，才点头同意。

 

他呜咽着表示感激，然后出乎我意料的，他立刻往手心吐了两口唾沫。

等等，他不会是打算……？

太粗野了。

 

我打了个响指，他猛然一震、回头看向我。

“特雷维尔，看在主的份上。”我斥他：“你在我的房子里，不是军营。”

 

我瞥了阿尔芒一眼，他呼吸急促，仍在渴欲中兴奋。但他肯定是被逗乐了。他温柔地亲了一下士兵的嘴唇，要他放下心，然后打开我床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一小瓶杏仁油。

他温柔地拉着特雷维尔的手，在床单上擦干净那些唾沫，再涂抹上干净的、芬芳的香油。

当他温和地纠正之时，特雷维尔抱歉地咬着唇看向我。我坐回椅子上，宽和地笑了。

现在就好些了。

 

我的爱人是红衣主教，是法兰西的首相，他不能像军妓一样被操弄。

然而，他多淘气，多诱人犯罪呀。当他躺回床上时，任何流莺都不敢像他那样舔着自己红肿的唇，一腿屈膝，一腿放下，不知羞耻地展示他要什么。士兵干渴地咕哝着，阴沉地逼近他。他干巴巴的那只手插入那头银发，而濡湿的那只则在他两腿之间。

特雷维尔刺入两根手指，粗鲁而饥渴地在阿尔芒里面做着扩张，后者刺激得绷紧了身子。那士兵开始抽插着，尽管他独身十五年，但他很快就记起那种感觉。因为几秒过后，我的猛兽哭喊得更大声，他扭动着脊背，想要那手指碰触他里面的那一点。天啊，他那对臀，我从没从这个角度看过。大饱眼福。

阿尔芒的屁股在每一次刺入里紧绷，很快适应了这种施与他身上的痛苦和欢愉。他的呻吟令我失去理智。我把自己一条腿搭在扶手，一只手在内衬和袍子的褶皱里按在自己下腹部，我甚至只需要慢慢地挪着腰臀，而不需要抓住我的老二，柔软的布料已经足够给它压力。

欲火很快在我腹部燃烧。

那士兵加快了步伐，他用令人抓狂的轻松放入第三根手指。显然他是在克制不让自己的腿摩擦到阿尔芒的而结束这场前戏。我的猛兽尖锐地哭喊呻吟，没有一声代表他准备好了。但当他看到了我，他看到我在自渎，他的双眼变得更加渴望，变得狂乱，乞求他要更多。

我们步履一致，我的影子和我，在我们双臀的颠簸中，虽然是他而不是我被长满老茧的手指打开，但在某一刻，是我沙哑的声音在温暖的房间里响起。

“进去，让。”我明确地喊着：“现在。”

 

特雷维尔完全迷失了，他瞥了我一眼，浑身震颤，在震撼的欲望里呻吟。

好吧。可能我看起来有点可笑：双腿大张，一手抓着我的酒杯，另一只手放在双腿间，内衬下的隆起无疑说明我现在有多兴奋。

心急火燎的队长服从了我的命令。他抽出手指、调整了自己的姿势，看起来兴奋得几欲窒息。一贯富有同情心的阿尔芒伸出手抚摸着士兵的脸要他冷静一些。然后，慢慢地，这爱使坏的猛兽将双腿靠在那位队长的锁骨，并轻轻推了一下。

这太过了。

特雷维尔将自己刺入那处，阿尔芒尖叫起来，他的呻吟被搅得支离破碎。  
事实是，他已经感觉到不一样了。

 

我有一个最完美的角度，能看到那位士兵有力的抽插，也能看到它们是如何让我的猛兽那身柔软的肢条激起极乐的涟漪。特雷维尔像我喜欢做的一样，恶狠狠地侵犯着他，快速的、持续不停地、粗暴地。而我的手也在这时紧紧抓着我的衣服，把自己揉进去。

老天，这很完美，但还是少了些什么。

对，阿尔芒喊得不够大声，阿尔芒甚至没有呻吟。

只有床架在那位队长每次撞击着那具柔软躯体下发出的咯吱声。我的猛兽明显陷在极乐里发狂，但他却紧咬着唇，不让呻吟外泄。我完全可以明白，我那深思熟虑的小疯子，他在为了我压抑自己的呻吟。

为了将它们留给我一人。

不。

这场极乐是我设计的，那些呻吟哭喊都将是我的，无论你在谁的身下。

将它们交给我。

 

我咽了一口酒，平复我的声线。

 

“阿尔芒，他棒吗？”我喊着，让他迷蒙的目光移向我。

 

特雷维尔没有停，但漏了几拍。他的头偏向我，但目光空洞，里面几乎什么也没有，只余呆滞。他被他的极乐冲昏了头脑。

我的月儿松开双唇，哽咽地呻吟着，而后他说：“是的。”

我看到这个士兵因这个简单的词里赤裸的色欲而抽搐。

“那么，放开点。”我要求：“展现给他，展现给我们。”

 

我想他蹙起了眉头，但当特雷维尔抓住紧挨着他脑袋边上的毛皮做支撑，更猛烈地撞击他时，他还是听从我的、哭喊出来。

他哭喊着，脆弱却狂热。我几乎不需要去看他抬起的臀部，我可以闭上眼，这声音已足够。但我仍旧盯着，我的拳头紧紧攥在阴茎附近的织物上，紧得我恐怕我再也不会打开它。我在阿尔芒呻吟的韵律里更加兴奋。就这样，对，我的明月，为我叫出来吧。

我不确信我是否能看得清楚，但我知道，当他被无情地撞击，被一步步推向极乐之巅时，他在看着我，他只看着我。当他再次对我伸出手，不是招呼，而是指着我，我肯定自己失控了。

“是你。”他在说。

我的臀部猛地向上蹭了两下，  
我用力地、喘息着他的名字，  
我紧紧地、锁着他的双眼，  
我高潮了。

 

他的呻吟愈发高昂，他被亲眼看到我攀至顶峰的样子推向了疯狂。  
而他的兴奋同样也感染了特雷维尔。

我想我摔碎了什么东西在左边的地板上，大概是我的那杯酒，我不在乎。

那位队长的撞击变得野蛮起来，我的阿尔芒能陷在欲潮狂热中有一阵子了，这确实给了他俩极乐。但迟早要发生的，它总会到来。他渴望，我知道，他渴望他可以忍受这样的激情到性事收尾，但他的身体、他的感官太敏感了。

 

我还在高潮的余韵里，但我注意到了我的猛兽在不断攀升的痛苦里畏缩，他纤细的双手在寻找让特雷维尔怜惜的方法，但这个士兵已经迷失在欲潮里，心醉神迷地哼哼着，因渴欲而疯狂。

他正在将阿尔芒撕成两半，而他竟无知无觉。

 

“让，停下来。”我唤他，但我几乎控制不住自己的声音。

我深深呼吸，希望能摆脱自己的情热，并等着那位队长明白。但就在这时，阿尔芒的哭喊声已经破碎，疼痛使它们变得痛苦。我看到了一滴泪从他眼角坠落，我不能再等了。

我从扶手椅上跳起来，上了床，捏着特雷维尔的下巴迫使他看向我：

“我说，慢点。”我嘘他，他僵住了，一脸惊愕。

我看到那对蓝眼睛迷蒙渐退，那个士兵低下头来看着阿尔芒，他也注意到了他凹陷的脸颊上的泪痕。他羞愧地呜咽着，想把它拔出来。

“不，你不需要。”

我了解我的猛兽。如果整场欢愉因他而中止，那他估计会有好几天都没法好好生活。我打量着他清瘦的身体。他还有些不好意思，不过看起来很开心我的靠近，他脸上的痛苦已经消散——被诱惑和好奇征服了。

很好。

 

我捏紧了特雷维尔的脸，靠在他耳旁呼气：

“他很好，他只是敏感。你敢在这时候停下来？”

 

我慢慢意识到一个好的方面：士兵的裸背正黏腻地贴着我的胸口，并且我感觉得到他贴着我喘着粗气、流着热汗、因渴欲而燃烧。我挺喜欢和他的接触，他粗糙而强壮，像匹牡马，只有他允许后你才能够骑他。  
于是我选择保持这个姿势，我的手从他的下巴滑到他的后腰，在他鬓边低语：

“慢一点，忘掉你自己，专注于他。”

他们都因兴奋而颤抖：特雷维尔是因为，他似乎比他想象里的更能接受我的控制。而阿尔芒则因为我不会回到扶手椅去，他可以在那个火枪手轻柔地陷进来时紧紧抓着我的手腕。

又是如此，他那身肌肤对温柔地侵占有强烈的反应。在抽插了几次后，士兵把自己调整到正确的角度了。我的影子呜咽着，他闭着眼，紧紧地绷着。

我的身体因我的高潮而作着反应：我感受到他们身体的每一次律动，而无论我喜不喜欢，在某一刻我恐怕我也在呻吟。这个认知对我来说太过了。

“很好，让。”我用力拍着士兵的脸颊，他高兴地呜咽着。

阿尔芒在极乐中目眩神迷，他拉着我的手来到他嘴边，用他那灵巧的舌头开始在我大拇指上划着圈。我如痴如醉，把它塞进他嘴里，让他吮吸。天啊，他真的这么做了，他就像一尾调皮的毒蛇。

那位队长在我的控制下做着我告诉他该做的，很快我的猛兽舌头的动作变得不再规律，几颗牙齿咬到了我的手指。他不需要更多了，只要轻轻一推即可。  
于是我像往常一样、将手放在他喉咙上，慢慢收紧。不足以伤害他，只是足以让他明白，我就在这。

我是他的主人，我是他的王。  
他开始剧烈颤抖，快到了。

 

我给自己找着乐子，一边捏着士兵肌肉发达的屁股，一边享受他的呻吟。我在他耳边呢喃着引诱的话，倒不是他多需要它们，但这能让他更疯狂，也能让我更快活。  
他又狠狠地撞了阿尔芒两下，我觉得我的影子终于终于掉下来了。他纤瘦的双腿紧紧地夹着，是了，是这个。

“弄坏他。”我对着特雷维尔的耳朵吹气，然后，在我宝贝的猛兽尖叫着往后一仰时，我钦佩的队长，也像我一样，在他的需求驱使下，更凶狠地冲刺了几下。

我贪婪地享受着每一个声音，每一次他们高潮时的抽搐，我触摸着所有我喜欢的颤抖的皮肤。我抚摸着阿尔芒的头发，安抚着他。我挠了挠特雷维尔的背，表扬着他。他们的低吟在我蓝色的床罩下久久不散，我为设计这场三人的欢愉而高兴。

我的计划，现在看起来得到了惊人的成果。

 

他们的震颤终于停止了。那士兵没有留在里面，他很快抽出来，瘫倒在床的另一侧，像个溺水的人一样大口喘气。

我珍爱的明月很快索求我的关注，他在焦虑，不知道他是否表现得足够好。我默默吻着他的忧愁，绵长的、深入的，我吻得那样急切，连自己都不知道原因。直到他在我两腿间磨蹭着他的大腿，天啊，我又硬了。

我能说些什么，他们俩真的都太美了。  
我难道想移开视线吗？

阿尔芒看了眼我下面，得意地笑起来。但他似乎没有力气再做什么，我也无意坚持。他已经足够好了。  
我甚至挪开了身体，准备弄好胸前的翻领。但一只坚定的手搭上我的手臂。特雷维尔坐在我面前。

就像我曾在战场看到的那样，衣衫褴褛疲惫不堪却依旧渴望着战争。

我不知道和这个人角斗对我来说是否容易。嗯，当他紧抓着我的胳膊，强迫我躺在阿尔芒怀里时，我想我肯定知道了。

“士兵……”我发出嘶嘶声，威胁着他。但我身后的爱人温柔地叹息，他的双臂环抱着我的胸膛，他身上的温暖于我就像我终于回到家了。

 

所以，当特雷维尔低下头，顽皮地眨着眼，用他那健壮的手抚过我的大腿时，我并不怎么抗拒。我看到他们交换了一个狡黠的眼神，有那么一瞬间，我觉得自己就像被困在两个恶魔之间的猎物。现在，轮到我害怕的时候了。不过那位队长露出迷人的笑，在我面前低下了头，凑近了我的双腿间。天啊。

“陛下。”他调侃地笑着，我感觉到他灼热的鼻息。他吞下了我阴茎的头部。

“让！”我喊道，不可遏制地颤抖起来，我害怕被制服，却依旧沉浸于欢愉。

队长摇了摇头，他心甘情愿且狂热奔放。他的嘴在取悦着我，而我在阿尔芒怀里呻吟——我的头靠着我的明月的肩头，我的双手伸向特雷维尔的头发。后者用几声闷哼欢迎我抓着他的头发，我的心里情潮激荡，是的，再来。

而似乎这还不够，我痴愚地爱着的那个调皮的坏蛋又开始在我耳边发出规律的呻吟。而我敢肯定，它们都是他精心策划的。

不管怎样，他们都把我弄疯了，同时。我钦佩的、优秀的法兰西战士可没时间把自己累死，因为我在几分钟后就死了、我到了，一边高声喊着，我在几次抽搐里射进了他温暖的嘴里。

一声轻微而圆润的吞咽声——那位队长毫不迟疑地将一切都吞了下去。

他放开了我，而后看着我，舔着他唇上残留的白浊，我从干涩的喉咙里挤出一声无力的呜咽。

 

接下来的时间在迷蒙中溜走——而我因这个而意识到，我有多疲惫，有多沉醉。

特雷维尔倒在我身边，头靠在我的肚子上。我想他像石头一样睡死了。

阿尔芒当然完全是另一回事，他从我的重压里逃脱，躺在我身边要求再来一个吻。然后又非常轻巧地回到了他的日常生活里，他起身拿了块布，给我们俩擦了擦，扔掉了弄脏的衣服，给我端来了酒——普通的那种，当然。这不是喝瑞朗松的时机。

 

做完这些，他给我递了件干净的内衬，小心翼翼地在不吵醒那个士兵的情况下，为我们三个盖上了被子。当他理清一切的条理，他松了口气，在黑兔毛皮下紧紧抱着我，我沉浸在他的温暖里，呢喃着一些没头没脑的话，有些听起来很尴尬，不过他没回应。

他的双眼正看着特雷维尔——在我另一旁熟睡着的。

他表情严肃，这让我皱起了眉：

“你在生我的气吗，阿尔芒？”我咕哝着，轻柔地、羞怯地、肯定还有挫败地。

 

他低头看着我。

惊喜的是，他笑了。

他的声音那样纯净，令我幸福地闭上了眼睛：

“不。”他低声说，用鼻子轻轻蹭着我的头发：“我从没真正讨厌过他。”

 

让阿喀琉斯和尼禄最高兴的是，我们在那里呆了五天。直到阿尔芒恳求我让他回巴黎去，去完成他在单子上草草写下的待办事项。

 

五天里无忧无虑，五天里在雪地里漫步。

五天里的漫长狩猎和粗茶淡饭——特雷维尔和我骑马入深林，去寻找最后一只留下的狐狸，或是最后一只徘徊的鹿，不过我们大部分时间都两手空空，也没关系。因为阿尔芒就在凡尔赛那间温暖舒适的卧寝里等着我们，他专心工作，我的衣服被披在他的肩头，而后通过急切地交涉，他总会答应和我们一起躺上床。

五天里他的轻吟，五天里滚烫的皮肤。  
五天里毫无羞耻的欢愉和心照不宣的一瞥。

特雷维尔第一次成为一个自由的人。

 

就在最后一个小时，在我珍爱的阿尔芒跨上我的马车之前。我看到了一个奇怪的画面：他把一块精致的蓝绸手帕递给了特雷维尔，而当那个士兵接过它时，他明亮的双眼似乎噙着泪水。

 

很久以后，我才知道阿尔芒曾对队长说过。当他在宫里感到孤独的时候，就把这块手帕系在他的腰带上。这样他就不需要开口或是眼神暗示，我的猛兽就知道该如何安排一场三人的约会。

 

我祈愿，能有一个生气勃勃时刻，能有一个能让我轻松卸下一些枷在我们最伟大的人们身上一生的枷锁的法兰西。


End file.
